Wicked Dream
by TrixibellaBlack
Summary: After ending her work on Harry Potter, Helena Bonha Carter has a visitor during the night...Rated M for a very good reason. If you don't like fem-fem, just skip this.


Just a one-shot, written for the competition in the Helena Bonham Carter group on Facebook, hence the pairing. I feel really self-conscious about this pairing. If you don't like pairings with fictional characters and real people, just don't read the story instead of flaming. Yes, I do know that Helena Bonham Carter has always portrayed herself as straight, but seriously, I doubt there are many straight women who've never had a sex dream involving a woman.

I couldn't have done this without the amazing help from my beta, TheEvanescentOne. Thank you again so much especially for turning the crappy beginning into something great! And thank you for all the other changes as well!

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Bellatrix nor Helena Bonham Carter, and I can't begin to fathom how awful that fact is!

* * *

The door sounded a finalising click as I pushed it closed then slumped against it. I was truly exhausted. It had been my last day on the Harry Potter set and as with every day, it had been a true test of stamina and bodily exertion. Part of me was glad Tim was abroad working at this time because I was sure he would only be disappointed by my lack of energy at night. Of course, the day had been emotionally exhausting as well as physically.

I'd said goodbye to Bellatrix; that wonderfully naughty witch. I'd had so much fun playing her that it felt as though I was losing a wicked, fun-loving part of myself. At least I had kept the teeth, I thought with a smile.

I felt my eyelids drooping and, reluctantly decided that sleeping on the floor would be impractical, I dragged myself upstairs and got ready for bed with my mind still on Bellatrix.  
Finally, I crawled into my bed and felt sleep overcome me almost instantly.

I was woken some time later by a sound that I couldn't place. It was completely dark. All I could hear was a swishing that sounded like fabric brushing against something. Then, I heard a giggle that was vaguely familiar. Wait, was there someone in the room with me?

"Who's there?" I called out timidly.  
Another giggle, closer than the first.  
"Oh, Helena, you disappoint me."

I was sure I knew that voice but couldn't place it. Again, the swishing. My heart was pounding hard in my chest. Whoever was there was coming closer to my bed.  
"Lumos!"

A small light erupted mere centimetres away from me. My eyes needed a few moments to focus on the startlingly familiar face hovering above me.  
"Bellatrix?"  
"The one and only."

This couldn't be. She was just a character I'd played - a work of fiction! Wasn't she?  
She sat down on my bed.

"We've spent a lot of time together, these past years," she mused while randomly picking things from my bedside table and looking at them curiously before setting them back down haphazardly, "Wouldn't you say?" She looked at me inquiringly.  
I sat up, leaning against the headboard.  
"I…I guess," I had no idea what to make of the situation.#

Bellatrix smiled at me. It scared me, yet there was a tingling in my stomach that wasn't fear. She leaned closer; so close that her hair brushed my cheek.  
"Oh, my sweet Helena. We spent many, many good times together. You got to play with me and now... I get to play with you."  
Her voice had dropped to a sultry whisper.  
Bellatrix ran a finger across my cheek. Her touch sent a shiver through me and caused my breath to hitch.  
She grinned.  
"I see you don't object."  
Her blood-red lips suddenly crashed against mine, leaving me breathless.

Had I expected a kiss from Bellatrix, I would have imagined it being rough, painful even, using her teeth and pressure to hurt. Her passionate gentleness surprised me. Her lips explored mine languorously. Those lips. Soft. Velvety. Firm. And oh-so-skilled. I moaned as a good portion of my blood headed south.  
"Oooh, Bella likes that sound," she whispered.

Barely conscious of anything but her lips, I vaguely noticed that she had manoeuvred herself onto the bed and was perched next to me. Bellatrix kissed me again. Kissed me softly. Kissed me teasingly. Kissed me temptingly. Finally, she coaxed my mouth open and invaded it with her wicked tongue. Each lazy stroke produced a fiery tug between my legs.  
My blanket had somehow disappeared and I hazily realized that she was slowly sliding her wand up my thigh; using it to hitch my nightshirt. What was happening? I tried to draw back, but couldn't, since I was already squashed against the headboard.  
Bella's lips left mine.

"Really, Helena, what's this? I might get the feeling that you don't want to play."  
She playfully hooked her finger on the neckline of my nightgown and pulled it down a few centimetres. I gasped as her razor-like nail scratched my tender bosom. Goosebumps erupted over my skin.

"But you do so like this game." Bellatrix drawled. Her hand plunged down my nightshirt and cupped my breast, her thumb gently rubbing the already rock-hard nipple.  
"Oh yes, you do," she murmured as her lips seeked mine again, her hand kneading my breast.

I couldn't resist those lips, that tongue. Eagerly, I met her mouth, an impatient whimper escaping me. Bellatrix chuckled.  
"So anxious?" She kissed me quickly then pulled back.  
"I thought for a moment I was the only one having fun."

Impulsively, I reached out and drew her close, now kissing her in earnest, sensually, passionately. She moaned, pressing her lips against my mouth, squeezing my breast hard enough to hurt. The burst of pain did wonderfully bad things to my libido. Passiveness was over.

"At least I've got practice in getting that outfit off," I gasped into her ear as my hands fumbled with the laces of her corset.  
She let me fumble for a moment before removing both of our clothing with a wave of her wand.  
"There, that's saved us some trouble," she panted, dragging me down from my sitting position to lie next to her.

We kissed deeply. My body seemed to be vibrating with arousal, finding it impossible to lie still. I pressed close to her, wanting, needing to feel her. My nails trailed down her back hard enough to leave marks. Bellatrix moaned loudly, arching her back to heighten the pressure even more. Her lips moved lower, devouring my neck as both her hands fondled my breasts. I was reduced to whimpering as I tilted my head back to give her better access to my sensitive neck.  
Her lips travelled further down slowly, ever so slowly. An eternity later, her mouth finally settled over my nipple, biting down softly. I cried out, a fresh wave of lust assaulting my body.

Nails were grazing over my stomach, moving down my thighs to my knees, then up again. As if on their own account, my legs spread, hoping to distract those wandering hands from their trail. Pretending not to notice, Bellatrix switched to my other breast.

"Bella…please…" I moaned, desperate for her to touch me.  
Her only reaction was to allow her lips to travel lower with agonizing slowness. My hands clenched on the sheets, I squirmed beneath those teasing hands and lips, barely able to draw a normal breath.

"I can't…take…this…please…I…I need…" I moaned longingly. Moving in endless millimetres, Bellatrix's lips and tongue reached their destination. I groaned when her tongue hit home, feeling cool against my lustful heat. The first full stroke had me climaxing. Bellatrix kissed and licked, refusing to let me come down. Finally, she thrust two fingers inside me to fully push me over the edge. My moaning rose to a gasping scream, continuing until the tension had left my body and I lay still, panting.  
It took a while for me to catch my breath.

"I haven't been fucked like that since grade school." I murmured and grinned as Bella laughed wickedly.  
Just as I wanted to return the favour, a strange sound caught my attention.

Coming to, I saw I was alone in my room and recognized the sound as my ringing mobile. I reached for it, not bothering to check who it was. There was only one person who'd call me in the middle of the night.  
"Hi, love," I mumbled into the receiver.  
"Did I wake you?" Tim asked.  
"Yes, but don't worry. I'm just kind of stuck in the dream I just had."  
"Was it a good dream?"  
"Oh yes." I grinned.  
"Tell me about it."  
"No, that would be cruel, you being overseas at the moment."  
"Please?"  
"Alright." I took a deep breath, preparing to tell Tim about my night with Bellatrix.


End file.
